Lure (GTA IV)
|location = Castle Gardens, Algonquin |target = Drug Dealer |reward = $5000 |fail = Wasted Busted The target escapes. |unlocks = Blood Brothers |unlockedby = Holland Nights |todo = Get ammo for your sniper rifle from the car. Make your way to the dealer's apartment off Denver Avenue. Go to the rooftop. Lure the dealer into the open and take him out. Leave the rooftop. }} Lure is the penultimate mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Francis McReary. Description Francis angrily greets Niko by the fountain in Castle Gardens. He explains that although Clarence Little has met his fate, one of Little's Chief Lieutenants is threatening to expose McReary's corruption. Francis, in turn, threatens to expose Niko to the FIB, but Niko refuses to act until he is paid. Francis then pays, so Niko agrees to take out Little's man. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get ammo for your sniper rifle from the car. * Make your way to the dealer's apartment off Denver Avenue. * Go to the rooftop. * Lure the dealer into the open and take him out. * Leave the rooftop. Walkthrough Drive to a Feltzer in a parking lot near Union Drive East, which Francis has stored a Sniper Rifle in. Now drive to the man's apartment, where Niko will phone in Francis to receive more details about the target's location. Make all the way to the roof of the building opposite to the target's apartment. A cutscene playing showing Little's right hand man watching TV, but Niko cannot see him at this point. At this point, Francis phones Niko and gives him some advice on how to lure the man to the window. There are a number of different ways to kill the man. Sniping him from the opposite building * Shoot the cable dish - By shooting the cable dish right outside his window, he'll get close to the malfunctioning TV and on Niko's sight. Don't take long or he'll sit down again out of sight. * Calling his number - From the opposite building, see through the snipe rifle's lens his house phone number (is 545-555-0122) and call him. He'll answer the phone confusing the player with somebody named "Shaniqua". This is a chance to shoot him as he's on sight. * Shooting his windows - From the opposite building, try shooting any of the glasses from the windows. This will cause him to poke his head out to see what's happening. There's a chance to snipe him. * Shooting the TV set - From the roof across the target's building, snipe the TV screen. This will also cause him to see outside his window. Snipe him as he does so. * Shoot him from the fire escape outside his apartment - It is possible to shoot him from above the fire escape of his building, but don't get too close or he'll flee. Luring him out from his safehouse If the player wants to attempt to eliminate the target by making him leave his apartment, there's some options available. * Dialing the number three times or causing three of disturbances - As listed above, without shooting him will cause the target to flee the apartment. * Throwing a grenade to the window - The explosion, unfortunately, won't dispose the target but cause him to flee. * Getting too close to his window - If the player approaches the window by the fire escape and gets too close, he'll attempt to leave. Getting him out of the safehouse will make him run to his Dukes parked outside. It is possible to kill him as soon he opens the building's door or chasing him in the car (he'll drive in a random pattern and not too fast). By destroying the Dukes before he gets in, he'll try to run into the alley behind his apartment building. If Niko shoots at him, he'll fight back with a pistol. It is also possible to request a car bomb from Packie and install it into the Dukes. Lure out the dealer and make him get inside the vehicle. Detonate the bomb through the cell phone before he gets away. Either way, after succesfully killing the target, get out of the area to complete the mission. Enemies * East Holland Drug Gang Video Trivia * The target will reveal through the phone call that Francis killed Clarence. This call will appear even if Niko spared Clarence in the mission Holland Nights. This suggests that killing Clarence during the Holland Nights is canon choice. * The TV inside the apartment will be displaying the Burger Shot commercial appearing in the in-game television. * It is impossible to proceed in the mission without a Sniper Rifle. If the player wastes all the ammo from the rifle offered inside the Feltzer, they will be forced to purchase another from any of the City Gun Shops or from Little Jacob. ** If the player doesn't have a sniper rifle or they use up all the ammo before entering the Feltzer and then destroy the car, it will cause the player to fail the mission (the post-mission failure call will be the same as if the target escaped). ** However, if the player destroys the vehicle while still having a sniper rifle, the mission will proceed to the target's location. Navigation de:Lure (IV) es:Lure (IV) pl:Lure ru:Lure (IV) Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions